Red Card
by Laurenio567
Summary: RE-UPLOAD: oneshot of the gang playing a friendly game of soccer at the academy. But when it comes to winning, Zach and Cammie will do just about anything. Especially when they're on opposing teams. Zach/Cammie


"Foul!" Bex shouted across the field as Macey jabbed one of her sharp elbows into Grant's side and kicked the ball as hard as she could to Liz. Liz screamed and ran as the ball flew toward her.

"Timeout!" Macey called and everyone stopped moving. Liz stopped screaming as soon as Cammie jumped behind her and stopped the ball from rolling before beginning to juggle it lightly from foot to foot as the others began to gather with her.

"What?" Zach asked as the group assembled near center-field.

"That's what!" Macey pointed at Liz accusingly. "How do you expect us to win with her on our team?"

"Macey!" Bex shook her head and nudged her slightly. "Liz is quick."

"Yeah quick to run away." Macey scoffed. "I have no help."

"Hey, I'm on your team, remember?" Bex offered.

"Yeah, but you might as well be on Grant's. Every time I do even the slightest thing, you take his side. You're supposed to back me up!" The group of friends were out on the Gallagher Academy training field where they all trained during P&E. But instead of fighting tactics, or running laps, this time they were playing a true teenager sport: soccer. Except, when a high-strung group of highly-sensitive, over-protective, and intuitive spies compete in any game that has a winner and a loser, things got pretty intense. Even for the Gallagher Academy.

"Everybody calm down." Zach held up his hands and smiled over at Cammie. "Maybe Macey's right. We could switch." He offered.

"Yes, thank you!" Macey pleaded.

"Sorry guys." Liz shrugged apologetically. "I always tell you that I don't do sports."

"But remember, we just like being with you." Bex slung an arm around Liz's shoulders and squeezed her.

"Why doesn't Zach join our team?" Macey's face broke out in a devious smile. Grant's smile faded, Liz gasped slightly, Bex backed up. Cammie and Zach looked around at everyone.

"Noooo. Bad idea." Bex shook her head. "Grant will switch with me."

"Wait, why?" Cammie spoke up, confused. "Macey is right. The teams will be more fair if Zach switches teams with Liz."

"But that means…"Liz trailed off.

"That you and Zach would be on opposite teams." Grant finished.

"Oh my gosh." Zach shook his head. "You guys!"

"Please!" Cammie chuckled. "We can handle it."

"But that means that one of you would…lose." Bex added. Cammie frowned slightly at the word. Zach shifted uncomfortable before replying,

"A win is a win, regardless of our attitudes. I'll switch with you Liz." He stepped across the line and Liz tentatively walked across to join Cammie, eyeing the two uneasily.

"May I remind you two of the last time you played against each other?" Bex opted. "Cammie broke her arm and you ended up in the infirmary for the day!" she whirled on Zach.

"It's been a while. We're young adults now." Zach brushed it off.

"Yeah, Bex, come on. It's just a game." Cammie smiled and kicked the ball to Zach. "You guys start. Let's play some real soccer." She clapped her hands together and went to take her position as striker while Bex, Macey, and Zach ran to fill out their half of the field and Zach got in position to take the kick. Grant led Liz back to the goal.

"Ok, Lizzy. You're goalie. How does that sound?" he offered reassuringly.

"No way." She shook her head.

"Come on. Cammie and I won't let them near enough to score. You just need to stand here and look scary in case one of them thinks about coming down here. Think you can do that?"

"I can try." She offered cautiously.

"Great." Grant nodded and lined up across the field as the midfielder.

"Prepare to get crushed!" Macey shouted.

"In your dreams!" Cammie screamed back and tightened her ponytail. Zach smiled to himself. Cammie could never resist a good competition and neither could he. It's one of the things that turned each other on to the other: their competitiveness. The others said it was extreme insanity, but the two of them saw it as good fun….well except the one that lost. Zach snapped his eyes away from his girlfriend and took his steps to the ball and kicked it, just enough wind in the air to land it by Grant.

"Hot lunch, beotch!" Macey cried and raced at Grant as he cross-kicked the ball to Cammie who was open and waiting. Macey growled in rage, but Bex had Cammie covered and was soon on her in no time. Cammie was quick with her feet, though. The best player on the field was easily Zach, but Cammie and Macey were quick seconds. Macey had grown up in club soccer and while she claimed she hated it, she was excellent.

"Get out of my way!" Cammie grunted and nutmegged the ball right between Bex's legs when the moment was perfect. But Macey was ready for Cammie's move and intercepted the ball before Cammie could get around Bex. "Grant!" Cammie cried. "You have to get there!"

"Sorry!" he called as he began to chase Macey back down the field in the other direction.

"Zach!" Macey yelled and fired the ball toward him on the outer edge of the field to give him a nice corner shot. Liz, to her credit, was actually holding her hands up as if she would catch the ball if it came at her, but Cammie wasn't about to let that happen. As Zach wound up to kick, she jumped in front of the shot and the ball hit her square in the chest. She landed hard on her back and ended up tumbling, cutting her knee in the process.

"You good?!" Grant called to her. "That has to be a foul!" he yelled at Zach.

"No, this is!" Cammie leg shot out and swiped Zach off his feet. He fell on his shoulder and Cammie kicked the ball to Grant who blew past Bex with ease and started advancing up the field.

"Macey, get in goal!" Bex cried.

"I'm going!" she waved off Bex's concern and Cammie was up and tearing after Grant to help out. She heard Zach hot on her trail up the field, but both of them knew that Cammie could run longer. She outran him and Grant passed her the ball and she dribbled with skill and took the first shot of the game. The ball went slightly wide and smashed into one of the P&E barn windows. Luckily they were bullet proof.

"Got another!" Zach motioned to the bag of balls they had brought down and went to the line. "Here." He handed it to Macey. "Go long."

"Got it." She nodded as the teams spread out again.

"Here!" Zach called as he jogged backwards up the field. "I'm open!" Macey dropkicked the ball easily and it flew just a few feet in front of Zach, just where he wanted it.

"Shoot." Cammie muttered under her breath and pumped her legs faster to catch up with her boyfriend as he settled the ball and began to run again. She was nowhere near fast enough to get to him in time. He made the shot painless as it flew into the upper right corner of their goal, undoubtedly out of reach for Liz's short frame.

"OHHHH!" Macey cried in delight and Bex clapped her hands in victory. Zach turned back and locked eyes with Cammie before taking his shirt and pulling it up over his head. He laughed in victory as the team jogged back up the field to meet the underdogs.

"Nice try, Liz!" Bex called as Liz picked herself back up. Cammie's eyes were trained on Zach's abs as he jogged up to her. How is it that he could turn her on just by taking his shirt off.

"Here, keep it." he tossed his jersey over her head as he jogged past and slapped her butt before she could get the jersey off. She cried out in surprise and slight delight before the anger kicked in. Oh it was on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The game was coming to a close as it was getting closer to dinner time. Cammie had scored two goals since, and Grant had scored one. Liz had even blocked a shot from Bex and one from Macey. But Zach had scored one goal and so had Bex. So they had come to a tie.

"Good game." Bex breathed as they assembled at centerfield again to kick. "Let's call it there. I need a shower."

"No chance." Cammie shook her head and wiped her hair back from her forehead, her skin glistening even though the evening air was beginning to chill. "Next point wins."

"Cam." Liz whined from the goal. "I'm cold."

"No, she's right." Zach piped up and Grant nodded. "Someone needs to win." He smiled and circled Cammie. "But maybe we should go in. I don't know if Cam could handle another loss on her part." Cammie's mouth dropped open and Zach winked at her before stepping back over to his side.

"Let me remind you," Cammie began, "that it was me who taught you every trick you know."

"Are you talking about soccer still?" Zach spoke up making sure he had everyone's attention, "Because I think it was me who taught you a lesson while you were pinned and-" Cammie's hand was over his mouth before he could finish. She wanted to punch the mischievous grin right off his face as a deep blush crept over her face. Though she did smile slightly remembering that night that Zach hadn't even let her compete. She lost through sheer pleasure and at the end, when she was a whimpering mess in his hands, she hadn't even cared. But in front of her friends, that was another story.

"Liz, get ready!" Cammie called behind her shoulder and before anyone could protest, she was racing down the field with the ball. She thought she heard a few curses slip from Macey's lips and maybe even from Zach's as the two chased her down. Bex stayed even with Grant. Zach was gaining on her. She heard his panting from behind her to her left. She had to hurry. Before she could question what she was about to do, she dropped back, let the ball rip across the field to Grant and Zach skidded to halt a ways in front of her now. She didn't think twice. The lengths she would go to, to win. She smiled sweetly at Zach and his eyes narrowed. Before he could figure out what she was doing, her shirt was off and her hands were on her sports bra. He froze. She laughed and pulled the bra off, yanking her hair out of the ponytail. Zach swallowed thickly and felt the heat rush down to his abdomen and then lower.

"Cammie!" Liz gasped. Macey was across the field, laughing. Grant was looking at the ground.

"Oh goodness." Bex facepalmed.

"Grant!" Cammie cried and Grant realized what she was doing. She began to run, her chest killing her, reminding her why girls needed sports bras in the first place and vowing never to go without one again. Grant cross-kicked the ball, setting Cammie up for the perfect goal. Zach was behind her again, but he was too late. The swish of the net was music to her ears. She threw her arms up in victory. Liz cheered and Macey groaned. Grant was facing away and Bex was motioning for Cammie to cover herself again. But she wasn't finished. She turned around and faced Zach, swinging her jersey in her hand.

"Tell us Zach, what it feels like to be a loser?" she giggled with glee. But Zach had recovered himself slowly but surely. He smiled down at her and took her jersey.

"Red card." He said.

"What?" Cammie asked, her smile fading.

"Red card." Zach restated calmly. "Players can't take their clothes off during the game. That's a red card on you, forfeit."

"Cammie, he's not serious!" Liz came up from behind and Macey had begun to laugh again.

"Oh, but I am." Zach smiled and held up Cammie's bra that he had picked up from the field. "I guess that means we win." With that he turned and began to walk towards the school for dinner.

"Hey!" Cammie cried after him. "You have my jersey!"

"Here you go." Macey handed Cam a red card from the soccer set the school had.

"Have fun explaining this to your mom!" Zach called.

"You idiot!" Cammie screamed after him.

"Oh and Cammie?" he turned and stopped walking. "Smokin hot." He made the "perfect" symbol with his hand, blew her a kiss and walked into the school.


End file.
